deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness
Ness is the main protagonist of Nintendo's video game, Earthbound (known in Japan as Mother 2). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ness vs. The Batter (By PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8) * Frisk vs Ness (By ArachnoGia) * Gingka VS Ness (By PuasLuisZX) * Kirby VS Ness (By Bowserdude) * Mario vs. Ness (By GalacticAttorney) * Ness VS Mega Man.EXE (Abandoned) * Mewtwo vs. Ness (By LakuitaBro01.2) * Ness vs Ninten (By LighTzBolado and Tacoturtle19) * Ness vs. Razputin 'Raz' Aquato (By Ganime) * Ness vs Red (By LionKeybladeWielder) * Ness vs Sailor Moon (By WarpyNeko930) * Ness VS Sans (By MegaMan Powah!!!!!) * The Scout vs Ness (By Bigthecat10) Battles Royale * Nintendo's Red Hat Heroes Battle Royale (By QuasimodoBellringer) * PSI Kid Battle Royale (By Arigarmy and GalacticAttorney and MastaChief2003) * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale (By Flourine) * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale (By Shyguysaysepicness) With the Smash Bros.-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Battles: * Ness vs Crono (By The Boy From Nowhere) * Ness vs. Finn (By Awesomecartoongames) * Ness VS Isaac (By MagicRock) * Jean Grey VS Ness (By DanganPersona) * Ness vs. Lucas (By ShyGuytheBro) * Ness vs. Raven (By Windini) * Ness vs Shulk (By SuperSaiyan2Link) * Ness vs Silver (By SuperSaiyan2Link) Battles Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale (By Scarlet Vampire Flan495) Possible Opponents * Spike (Ape Escape) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Vivi (Final Fantasy) Death Battle Info Abilities (EarthBound) * Lifeup γ - Fully heals Ness * Hypnosis Ω - Puts all of the enemies close to him to sleep * Healing γ - Cures a cold, sunstroke, sleep conditions, poisonings, nausea, feeling strange, uncontrollable crying, being diamondized, paralysis and can bring an unconscious person back on their feet * Shield β - Cuts all damage in half and some of the blocked damage are dealt back to the enemy * Paralysis Ω - Makes all enemies near Ness numb * Flash Ω - Has a 40% chance to defeat the enemy with a single strike (may not work on every enemy), a 35% chance to make the enemy cry uncontrollably, a 10% chance to make the enemy feel strange and a 15% chance to make the enemy numb * Teleport - Teleports Ness and his allies to a previously visited place * PSI Rockin - Deals a massive amount of damage to all enemies Abilities (Super Smash Bros) * PK Fire - Burns the enemy and stuns them for a bit * PK Thunder - Creates a ball of lighting that can be aimed at the opponent or yourself * PK Flash - Creates a ball of energy that gets more powerfull the longer it is out * PK Magnet - Absorbs projectiles and heals Ness * Levitation - Can float around in the air for a little while * PK Starstom - Calls down a host of powerfull damage-dealing stars Feats * Destroyed the Pig King Statue with a single PK Flash * Knocked over the Pig King Statue with one PK Thunder * Fairly agile, could dodge multiple shots from a Dark Cannon * Has taken down huge monsters such as Kraken * Defeated a dog made out of solid diamonds * Survived multiple attacks from the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer" known as Giygas Gallery Ness.png|Not Sans Ness.jpg|OKAAAAAAY Ness Sprite - Fuzzy Pickles.png|Fuzzy Pickles! Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bat Wielders Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Earthbound/Mother Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants